


Nagisa, The Girl who Became An Assassin

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst, Assassination, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Cute Shiota Nagisa, F/M, Female Shiota Nagisa, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korosensei Cares, fem!Nagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Nagisa was born a female? What if Hiromi was overly obsessed/protective with Nagisa because of that?If Nagisa was a girl, Would Karma and her get together?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Class 3-E & Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Shiota Nagisa/Everyone, Shiota Nagisa/Original Female Character(s), Shiota Nagisa/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Episode 1 Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello' everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction! also, the story and scirpt wont change a whole lot until Karma gets here.
> 
> (inspired by a fanfiction where Midoriya was a female in the bnha world, I forgot the title :( )

(I hope you read my beginning notes :>)

"Hey Class 3-E... Are you ready?'

The class had an intense look on their faces

"Class moniter, Shiota Nagisa... Do the honors."

Everyone in the class stood up and Nagisa was about to commence shooting.

"Ready!" Guns out.

"Aim!" focus on the target.

"Fire!" Shoot.

They all gave their chances at shooting Korosensei while he was taking attendance. After they were done, Kurosensei gave a speech about their plan and how they need to improve. Some students continued to spurt out some complaints. Then, They were excused.

* * *

They were then in class again.

  
"Okay! Heres a questions! Isugai! Which one of these tentacles is the odd one out?"

"uhh.. oh sir! the blue one."

"nice one isugai."

kayano told Nagisa that you could see the cresent moon in pure daylight. they then focuses back on Korosensei. Then she questioned how it got to that point, how it came that she and her classmates had to eliminate a super being that basically had powers and super speed before graduation.

there was then a small flashback back to when kurosensei was introduced to the class. specifically Karasuma talking.

"sooo~... I'm the one who blew up the moon!"

"uhh" "huh?" "what?" several statements while everyone had a... disturbed face.

Karasuma then explained everthing else that they needed to know about him such as... He likes grooming eyebrows? Next please...

Back to the present! 

"Nakamura! I think I remember saying 'no discharging guns in the classroom'!"

She sighed "I know..."

"Back of the class young lady!". She then walked back.

Karasuma once again appeared In front of the classroom and told everyone about the 10,000,000 yen award for eliminating the abomination of an octopus. He then gave everybody anti-korosensei weapons to eliminate

"So that's it.. We have a year to live, we cant find a way to kill our teacher."

Then the bell went off and it was lunch break. He went off to another country to get his lunch. Nagisa and another girl then said something about how long it would take for him to get there at Mach 20. 

Everyone started spluring out compliments about how korosensei was a good teacher. Aswell as how fast he is. The classroom then went gloomy and dark as Nagisa thought again.

"Flying super octopus bent on world destruction, check. Impossible to kill, check. But he might be the best damn teacher each of us have ever had. Forgot that we're all would-be assassins and that everyone just sees us as average garden variety third years. But noone knows how different we are on the inside."

Nagisa then stopped thinking while Taresaka came up to Nagisa

"yo Nagisa! come on, we need to get this done"

* * *

They were then outside the building on the stairs.

"Have you been keeping track on the octopus's colors n' stuff like I asked?"

Nagisa went talking about what the different faces of meant

"Blah Blah! whatever! We already know enough, just get him when hes off guard well atleast you do!"

Nagisa tried to object. "But-"

"Don't start, we've been over this! just stick with your transcript. we're class 3-E. Everyody expects us all to be thugs and murderers anyway, you know what the e stands for right? End of the line. sorry to burst your bubbles girl, but get some confidence. Put your name in the history books, wont ya'?"

She had a memory where people saying rude comments about her. Korosensei blasted down to the ground, Surprising Nagisa by the force of the land.

"Hey Nagisa, Im back!"

"Hi sir, whats up with the air missile?"

"just a souviner from a strike force that tried to bring me down over the sea of japan."

"must be hard huh..? Having to deal with all of the attacks."

"actually its the opposite. reminds me of how amazing I am!" Korosensei said in a happy tone.

"sure.." He said out loud as Kurosensei stepped into the building. Nagisa then thought something in her head.

"He is amazing. Confident, Capable, Powerful enough for people to take notice of him. Everything that im not.. No matter how i try, or how many chances im given." You can now hear her heartbeat.

She was then given a harsh memory of a teacher lecturing her harshly. He went on and on about how she was unteachable.

She fixed her head a bit .

"I can do this, I have an advantage. Im as invisible to Kurosensei as I am to everybody else."

* * *

Back to class where Korosensei asked everybody to make a poem with some weird specific ending words, everybody then complained of course.

"now when you finish your assignment, give it to me. It will be graded on a variety of skills"

Now remember that at this point of time, he hasn't been givin' his name "korosensei" yet.

"Hey sir, we don't really have a name to call you..."

Korosensei tried to ignore that question and go onto a different topic while a certain blue haired girl stood up.

"huh? oh! seems the muse favors Nagisa." The octopus said.

Terasaka loked up and grinned. Kayano looked surprised. Nagisa kept walking to the front of the classroom while hiding the bomb he has around his neck behind his book.

Nagisa remembered all the information about her teacher and that's how the plan was made to commence here at this time of day. Everyone watched im focus as Nagisa walked up to him, She stabbed him as a distraction. She dropped her book and went to trap him in a hug. The bomb was shown as Terasaka pressed a button to activate it. The bomb exploded. 

"YEAHHH! WE DID IT!" Terasaka and his buddies went up to to examinate the bodies who were thought to be dead. Everybody was shocked and wasn happy about the idea of the cutest and most (kind of) innocent girl in class.

"Hah! Never saw a suicide bomber comin' did ya?" Terasaka said too happily and lively for everyone's taste. He wasn't even a bit guilty about what he did?! Kayano stood up

"Terasaka!! What did you make Nagisa do!?"

"Hah, what? im sorry, you have a better idea?" terasaka objected as he told everyone his plan.

Everyone noticed how Nagisa was covered in some kind of gel.. or protection covers. They exclaimed in surprise as they all noticed he didn't have a scratch on her.

Everyone then head Korosensei's voice come from somewhere in the room. They could tell he was angry. He said a few words about the husk covering Nagisa's body. Everyone could see Korosensei sticking to the ceiling. His eyes were red. His face was pitch Black. He. Was. P I S S E D. it looked like he was about to kill everyone. He then went Mach 20 to collect the address's/nameplates of their houses.

They were on the ground as he explained how he could hurt his family and everybody else as long as it wasn't the students. He then had a sharp mood-change as Terasaka said something about just wanting to protect themselves. He put his tentacle on Nagisa's head and fiddled a bit with her long hair. He took his tentacle back and went on about self-love and confidence.

Nagisa realized some things about himself and about how much Korosensei cared. About his students. They then all silenced themselves from the moment.

''Heres a puzzler Nagisa, Given that I have no intention of being killed. what exactly are you gonna do about?"

"I think you'll find out I can do plently sir." She said with a really innocent and pure smile that made some people blush.

Kayano then thought about a name for the teacher, Korosensei. 

Korosensei was their teacher.


	2. Episode 2 Season 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma gets introduced! Yay! Lets get some KarmaGisa!!!!

Nagisa and Sugino sat behind a tree spying on their sensei and waiting for the time Sugino was ready to attempt to eliminate or at least hurt their teacher.

Sugino then attempted to throw the ball at him. (Check!). it went pretty good. (check!). Eliminating him (no check..). Sugino stared back and forth at the spot he was in and where korosensei was, behind him in awe. He went on about the pros and cons about their assassination attempt. He went off to the classroom.

"dammit... there goes my fast ball chuck, I guess..." Sugino was disappointed and sighed.

"Hey, it was a good throw..!" Nagisa tried to comfort him. but Sugino just sighed again.

"Lucky for you to say, your a girl. you have it easier." Nagisa frowned deeply at that

* * *

Skip to where Korosensei was teaching the class. Nagisa had some thoughts in her mind about what has happened in the past few days. How did it even come to this!? why does he want to teach specifically some junior high nobodies? Eh.

Kayano then asked Nagisa about the assassination attempt and why Sugino was so... Down. they then downed their conversation to pay attention to class. a tentacle went past Nagisa. The tentacle drawed back and he held a journal in his hand. 

"SUGAYA!" he was with eye beams as eyes. Another mood change

"Not a like likeness, ill give you that. Though im a little hurt by the jawline.."

"You don't have a jaw!" someone exclaimed.

The bell rang and Korosensei reminded everyone about the soccer game he was going to. Everyone was complaining about several topics. Then it escalated to talking about new York girls.

Karasuma walked through the door

"Children, have any progress on killing the tenacled menace?"

Nagisa replied back almost immediately. "Uhm… Define process.."

The class then again went silent as some of them made some comments on how E class could defeat a basically superhuman-animal-thingy.

"Seriously though?" Said a certain student.

"Seriously." Karasuma said with a straight face with slight squinted eyes.

"your the only hope we got. You have to assassinate him by march or else Earth will just become some Meteors and pieces of rock in space. If you need a reminder on how powerful he is, look at the no longer round moon."

Nagisa then had some random thought

* * *

Everyone was then eating lunch while Sugino was outside on the front stairs eating his food. Korosensei then greeted him, Sugino stared back at him to find him eating a coconut.... WITH the husk...

Sugino made a comment about that as Korosensei sat beside him as company. They a conversation about baseball and his baseball throw earlier. And how they weren't aloud to take part in Sport-y activities. Korosensei gave his student some 'advice' after Sugino gave a speech about how un-confident he is about his baseball skills.

"huh? I wonder what they're talking about.." Nagisa saw them outside, but then noticed him being strangled by Korosensei.

"Crap! Hes ticked off! Korosensei literally has him up and arms!"

She went outside, her long hair through the wind. They had a conversation about some advice to give to Sugino. The vibe was uplifting now. korosenseei left go back.

Nagisa went to go talk to him. Korosensei gave him back his journal. Nagisa then made a comment about the problems that were put in as an extra.

"Oh by the way Nagisa, Has anyone made a comment on how wonderful you look?"

_flustered Nagisa activated_

"H-HUH!? uhh.. No not really.."

Korosensei laughed at the red face and went along his day 'Nagisa really needs some motivation to get her self confidence up.'

Skip to outside where Sugino and Nagisa were throwing eachother baseballs while Korosensei was grading papers. They all had a small conversation.

Another time-skip

Korosensei was making snow cones from the so-called ice from the north pole.

"Do you think that the ice really comes from the north pole?"

"sure! Why not? Hes visited every other place on the map."

"Well, enough talking. Lets go."

They all came out of their hiding spots. Forcefully smiling as they pretend to give Korosensei some affection as though he was their dad. At the last second they pulled at their knifes and Korosensei made a comment in his mind about how much of a savage his students were. He quickly collected all their knifes, put them down. Then replaced their knifes with flowers in their knifes.

"NO WAY! Was this from the flower bed!?!?!"

"For your information sir! We grew all these flowers from pure seeds!"

"WHAAAT! No kidding!?!?!" He screeched. obviously shamed from ruining their hard work.

he went at Mach 20 to get fresh seeds. He then planted them

"Don't plant them at Mach 20!" A girl said

"They need to be delicately planted" Another one said

"Of course of course!" Korosensei then planted the seeds.

* * *

"So Nagisa, Whatcha writing in your little book?" kayano greeted Nagisa

"Keeping tabs on his weaknesses." Nagisa responded back.

"is that really a weakness though...?"

Sugino got involved in the conversation. "She wouldn't put in there without a reason! Every detail helps!" He scanned through her notes unimpressed

"uhh. What the hell is this?" Sugino said calmy.

"Not a lot to go on huh.." Kayano said next

"Maybe not a lot to go on yet though!"

(Lets skip the conversation/meeting with karasuma)

"Get your grades up man! Have you seen E class? Everything is horrible there!"

Meanwhile...

"Achoo~!" Nagisa sneezed. 

"whoa Nagisa! You have such an adorable sneeze!"

"I agree."

"Shes adorable!"

"Whoa whoa! Step down on the compliments please guys..." Nagisa responded.

"Nagisa, I bet this whole class can agree to the multiple statements made about your style and face."

"please... guys..." Nagisa said, obviously done with all of this.

Then skip to a women speaking to karma about joining class E. The rules And everything else.

"huh, human? Not human? Doesn't matter to me. Ive always wanted to kill me a teacher.." He said with glint in his eyes

"And ill get to see Nagisa again. Great deal~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody! \\(^o^)/
> 
> The script will be changed a lot more next chapter. :>


	3. Episode 3 Season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma is here~~!!! :D

* * *

"1. 2. 3 . 4 . 5 . 6 . 7 . 8!" "1. .2 .3 .4 .5 .6--"

Everyone was training and swinging their knifes the right away. Karasuma was telling Korosensei to go play in the sand-pit while training. A lot of them saying comments on and about how Korosensei's traning was way to hard.

Karasuma then offered 2 students to try to hit him once with the knifes and they could go home. Of course they failed pretty quickly of course. Then he made a speech about how they would be able to hit Korosensei they would finally be able to land a hit on Korosensei.

"Alright. That oughta be it for the day."

All of them started walking away and back at the classroom. Some girls made some comments about their new P.E teacher. 

"I know what this is! Your trying to steal my students and be their new favorite teacher!" Korosensei was obviously jealous.

"This isn't a popularity contest. I'm helping them kill you buddy" Karasuma said as he threw a knife at Kurosensei. He obviously caught the knife.

They were walking back. Nagisa and Sugino were walking next to eachother. Karma watching from on the hill of where the building was. Then- Nagisa tripped. 

"Ack!" She fell down

"Nagisa!" Sugino tried to catch her but failed

Nagisa had her eyes closed. Everything was silent. She opened them to find Karma had caught her mid-fall and was holding her bride style. She got red-faced immediately.

"I- Uh- Karma! Y-You're back!"

Karma just frowned at her under-dramatic reaction. then something clicked for Nagisa.

"Wait-" Karma smiled again. Nagisa went blank faced and then exploded

"KARMA!! YOUR BACK!!" Nagisa tackled him in a hug. He obviously hugged back and stuck his tongue out at all the jealous people behind Nagisa. Nagisa was usually calm and collected, so this shocked a lot of people when she exploded in emotions when this "Karma" guy came here.

"We're going to talk later on why your so close to this... dark colors Blueberry." He was talking about Sugino, and he glared at him. Sugino flinched

"But we're not even dating? You don't have to be so protective, I can take care of myself" She gave him a big smile. He scoffed and pulled away from the hug. His eyes going dark with an evil bloodlust glint.

He walked towards Korosensei

"Whoa! is this the notorious Korosensei? He really does look like an octopus!"

"Ah, Mr akabane am I correct? I heard you came back from your suspension. So tardy is a no-no! Also, no romantic actions in class!" Korosensei said with a purple x over his face, and a tint of pink.

"its going to take ahile for me to get back into the swing of swings. And feel free to call me by my first name. Anyway ive heard some good things, teach. Good to meetcha, oh and by the way. Me and Nagisa aren't dating" He held out his hand for Korosensei to grab and shake hands with as a greeting.   
(he also had smirk on his face from imagining them as a couple)

"The pleasure is all mine, Karma. Though the smirk you made after my comment says you either love her and she doesn't know, or your keeping it a secret relationship" He took his hand and right as they were about to shake hands, Karma squeezed his tentacle and it exploded. He had cut up the anti-korosensei knives and taped them to hid hands. He took a swing at the teacher and said something about him being fast as they say,

Karma explained the plan and talked about it being an elementary based plan. aswell as teasing him a bit with harmless insults.

"Hey nagisa? What kind of person is this karma guy?"

"Uh, he and I were in the same class for our first and second year. he was so violent that they finally expelled him for awhile and shipped him here. Hes got the best chance of assassinating Korosensei. a better chance than us." he muttered under his breath a "especially me".

"Now now Nagisa, What did I say about self-doubt?" Nagisa sighed, Of course he knows what im thinking.

"Come on , Nagisa Im sure sensei would rather not deal with me anymore. Plus we haven't seen eachother in months. You never responded to my texts."

They walked away as everybody else was staring at them. Especially karma. He hurt Korosensei and apparently is really close to Nagisa.

Meanwhile with Nagisa and Karma walking away,

"Were you impressed?" Karma said

"What do you mean? Of course I was. Nobody has ever been able to hurt him besides you. You're amazing Karma!"

Karma blushed slightly at that. Everybody probably think they're in a relationship. But no. They're really just 2 oblivious people who don't know that the other person loves them.

* * *

Back to class.

(we're going to speed through this because in my opinion I don't really think think scene is very important, but its still cool)

Korosensei was jamming his tentacle against the wall as students made comments about the sound and how they couldn't focus. Karma then made some rude comments about him while he ate some of the ice cream that was supposed to be korosensei's. He then made some more rude statements then left the classroom.

korosensei was flying through the air while talking about karma and his attitude. 

\------

"Seeya Nagisa!" Said Sugino

"Bye! Have a good day Sugino!" Nagisa replied back.

Nagisa was about to go her way until she heard some insults targeted at her. so she stayed still with her head down and her very hurt face. ehe may be an assassin, but she still has feelings too. She then heard Karma's voice and bottle break. 

She turned around to see Karma defending her and making the people go away. Her face brightened up as he got there. For some reason Her heart beat faster than usual. She thought it was just a random side effect to something so she shook it off.

After Karma was done, he walked towards Nagisa and used a softer voice than he usually used. The voice he used around Nagisa. His heart was beating faster too. He knew it was love so he shook it off.

"Hey nagisa, Can I ask you a questions real quick?"

"mhm! yeah sure!"

They walked away somewhere else

"I heard you've been keeping notes on the octopus" Karma said

"Yeah, Its not a lot to go on though.."

"No worries _Nagisa_ , But does he hate the nickname 'Octopus'?" Karma started fiddling with her hair.

Nagisa blushed at the way he said her name. She explained that Korosensei probably actually likes the name "octopus" from various sources of evidence. Then they stopped in front of the train tracks. Karma then went on about how he wasn't gonna waste this opportunity, and how he would love to attempt to kill him. the train went by.

Nagisa watched as the train made wind caused his hair to move in the air. How his jacket also moves in the wind. The light reflecting off the train and made his eyes P O P.

Nagisa was really blushing now. She stared at him with awe in his eyes.

"wahh- Karma.."

"Yes? _Nagisa?"_ He said her name in a low husky voice. Nagisa blushed more.

"Y-You look hot like this." Karma had to strain himself not to blush.

Karma checked to see if anyone was looking, luckily they were all in their own conversations and tasks. He went towards Nagisa. Used his index finger to angle Nagisa's head to look up at him. Karma gave her a peck on the lips then walked away, thus leaving a red faced Nagisa.

"h-huh? WAIT! KARMAAAAA!!!" 

* * *

I woke up, got ready for school. ate breakfast with her mom. Then I went to school. I was zoned out the whole way there so I was a few minutes late. I also missed Korosensei's reaction to the dead octopus on his desk.

She finally got to the classroom. Korosensei questioned her but she was still distracted by Karma's smug face. Everyone was staring between me and Karma. The tension broke after I walked towards karma and moaned in his ear. (only Karma could hear it). I stood back up, Karma face was REALLY RED.

"That's payback for yesterday. But you would probably tease me and say its payment" I was smirking. on the inside though... I was a non-confident mess.

I went back to my desk. Karma was basically broken.exe. And everyone was in awe. Terasaka was waving his hands in front of the red-faced karma and trying to snap him out of it. Then it all exploded

"How did you do that Nagisa!?"

"What happened yesterday?! What did you mean by payback?"

"YOUR TOO YOUNG NAGISA!! WAHHH~!"

"NAGISA! Answer out questions!"

"I've got to say Nagisa, I'm very curious to see what you did to make Karma break like this."

I just ignored all of them with a smile. After karma was still broken, that's when I got concerned.

"Karma? Are you okay?" I asked while facing him in my seat. Karma stared back and responded but was still red.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah im totally fine." I laughed at his response.

Then class continued as normal. Though I could see that Karma kept glancing at my direction. All his plans to assassinate Korosensei was blown. Instead, he just sat there. His face had gone back to normal, but he was smirking.

* * *

"So Nagisa, When did you get the confidence to do that?" He said, smirking.

"W-well.. I honestly don't know. I just... did it."

"You're telling me that you just moaned in my ear with no hesitation?" Karma chuckled.

"Well I-" I was cut off by him kissing me on the lips.

It was my turn to be really red. But I still continued to maintain myself. Karma licked my bottom lip for entrance, which I allowed. He continued to explore my mouth. He tasted like ice-cream. I moaned as we continued to basically make out in pure sight. We continued for a few more minutes until we both broke apart.

"My my Nagisa~ never knew you would taste like blueberries. it matches your look though."

"Haha, I guess so huh.?" 

It was silent before Karma spoke up again,

"You know, I was planning to assassinate Korosensei here, Suicide way."

"Reminds me of my suicide-assassination attempt- WAIT YOU WERE PLANNING WHAT!?" Karma didn't let the first sentence pass by though.

"Nagisa..? What do you mean by suicide-assassination attempt?"

"huh? O-oh nothing!" I didn't want karma to kill anybody tomorrow.

Korosensei got out of his hiding spot and spoke up.

"Now Nagisa, Lets not lie to Karma. Or should I say.. Your boyfriend huhuiihiuhui!!" 

Karma only paid attention to the first questions

"What happened before I got to this class?"

"I uh-" I tried to say something to object, but I was interrupted by korosensei.

"Terasaka got Nagisa to come up to me with a bomb around her neck, he thought that I would for sure die"

Karma's eyes then filled with anger, He quickly walked off to plan what tomorrow would look like for Terasaka.

"Welp, There he goes! I might aswell walk you home safely. Cmon Nagisa."

I followed him and went home. My mom then continued to make me have a girls day off with her, I mean- I wasn't complaining.


	4. Episode 4 Season 1

Hey everyone. I know you were probably looking for the 4th chapter of this.   
  
Actually- I hope you WERENT looking for the 4th chapter of this. I'm writing this on October the Twenty-fourth (10/24/20) And the time i made this fanfiction was MONTHS ago. I had no intention of this getting clout.  
  
Back then-aka a few months ago-I had barely any talent, information, and motivation for writing of any kind.  
  
  
  
  
I'm very sorry and concerned for people who actually liked this fanfiction. Mainly because i barely put any effort into making this fanfiction good. Same for my other fanfictions that I've made months ago. 2020 sucks and has been stressful. I am now back here, and planning on making another fanfiction to see my progress with writing. Though I will try to be as active as I can considering that I have in person school in the middle of a pandemic.  
  
  
  


Again, dearest apologies for people who actually got into this. I might remake this fanfiction after I am done with my current one. Though my current one will probably take me several months.   
  
I wont be putting my hands on this fanfiction probably until 2021 as well.


End file.
